


Taking Care of Your Human

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HorrorTale, Hurt/Comfort, eating humans, sick human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora is sick, leaving Sans and Papyrus to desperately try to look after her.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 29





	Taking Care of Your Human

The next day, when Ora woke up, she was very much out of it. Her head throbbed, her muscles ached, and she was hot and cold at the same time. She was definitely sick. She let out a soft groan as she debated crawling out of her nest for a drink or staying still and not moving until she was better.

Papyrus was worried. Ora usually came down in time to help him finish breakfast preparations, on slow days grabbing a bite as she ran out the door. Today he and Sans had already finished eating and cleaned up, with no sign of the human. Sans had settled on the couch to rest, and Papyrus decided enough was enough. He would check on Ora.

He carefully clambered up the stairs and knocked on her door. "ORA? YOU MISSED BREAKFAST." He waited for a moment, before pushing the door open. The smell of something off hit him, making him want to immediately back up. "ORA?"

She groaned again, normally his volume didn’t bother her in the least, but today... “Hey paps,” she rasped. “Sorry...think I’m sick...dunno if you can get it.”

"I SEE." Papyrus came in the rest of the way and carefully tucked the blankets around her. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK THEN." Ora blinked blearily after Papyrus, before curling up into her blankets again...until she felt too warm and kicked them all off. If she lived alone she’d probably take clothes off too, but she didn’t know how much that would bother the skeleton brothers. Ugh, she was clammy and gross...should she try to shower? Probably not. She really appreciated him, he was kind and caring. So was Sans in his own way. She needed water and sleep...the kitchen was so far away though. She just lay there, debating between getting up or not.

He backed out of the room and hurried downstairs. He poked at his brother. "SANS."

"...yeah bro?"

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SICK HUMANS?"

Sans took a moment before shaking his head. "...why?"

"ORA IS SICK."

Sans frowned unhappily. “...food?” He suggested.

“GOOD IDEA!” Papyrus carefully packed up Ora’s portion of breakfast to carry up. It was a good thing they had such high grade monster food. It would definitely help! By the time he returned, Ora was in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning on top of the blankets, shivering. She mumbled something incomprehensible, looking pained. Papyrus gently put the breakfast down and walked over to pet Ora softly.

She leaned into his hand as she woke slowly. “Hnn? Pap?”

“ORA,” Papyrus greeted. “I BROUGHT BREAKFAST.” He offered the meal.

She groaned, sitting up a little. “Ugh, I don’t think that’s a good idea....” She patted her stomach, looking at him blearily. “M nauseous.”

“YOU’RE WHAT?”

“Stomach's upset.” She explained. “Eating when sick isn’t always a good idea.”

Papyrus looked at the food worriedly. “I’M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO USE GREEN MAGIC.”

“Been through it before.” She waved off his concern. “Fore Magic was a thing. I usually crawl down to the couch and switch between sleeping there and the kitchen floor.” She told him. She just had to gather the energy to actually do it.

“WHY?” Papyrus asked worriedly. “IS DOWNSTAIRS BETTER?”

“Closer to the kitchen...easier to get drinks” she mumbled, fading again.

Papyrus nodded, and gently scooped Ora into his arms. She jolted awake when he picked her up, startled. “Pap? What’re you...oh. Thank you hun.” She sent Sans a wan smile. “Sorry to kick you off. Should only be a day or two.” She mumbled. 

As carefully as he could he walked back down to the couch. Sans looked over. “...ora?”

“SHE NEEDS THE COUCH. AND A DRINK. SICK HUMANS CAN’T EAT, SANS.” Papyrus told him worriedly. Sans frowned. That wasn’t good. A couple missed meals was fine, if worrying, but he did prefer for meals to all be eaten.

“...it’s fine.” Sans settled down near Ora, watching her worriedly.

Something occurred to her and her eyes opened quickly. “Do not go online to try and figure this out. Bad medical stuff online.” Especially if they found webmd.

Papyrus tilted his head. “NYEH? YOU CAN LOOK UP SICKNESS ONLINE?”

She nodded. “Not always accurate.” She was starting to sound dazed. The fever was getting to her. Maybe one of them could get her water and meds. She'd never been with people when she'd been feverish, not counting that one time at work that she barely remembered. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything too bad.

Papyrus looked at Sans worriedly. "WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT IF SHE DIES?"

Sans looked at Papyrus, and grinned reassuringly. "...fresh meat."

She looked up at them. “Whas human taste like?”

Both of the skeletons startled, before whipping around to look at her. "ORA?" Papyrus asked hesitantly.

“Hm?” She blinked slowly, smiling.

They looked at each other. Sans shrugged, so Papyrus reached out to pat her gently.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She pouted.

"WELL," Papyrus said slowly, "THEY TASTE...SWEET. AND MEATY."

“Neat!” She slowly grinned. Something was saying she shouldn’t be asking, but she was so curious. “What’s the best part to eat?”

Papyrus fell silent at that, looking away. Sans grinned though. "...liver."

She giggled. “Didja know a humans liver can re-uh-generate?”

Sans leaned forward. "...yeah?" She nodded cheerfully. "...useful."

Papyrus shook his head. "NO IT'S NOT. WE...WE HAVE FOOD."

“Lossa food. C’n add animal liver to the list.” She offered before pausing. “Could have some of mine I guess...but only a little at a time.” She said sternly before nestling back into the couch.

Sans stared at her. "...yours?"

“...when m not sick maybe...dunno if that changes things...n you’d have to keep me alive. Don’t wanna die anymore.”

"ANYMORE?" Papyrus asked sharply.

She nodded. “Used t wanna. Not anymore. Couldn’t leave my brother. Now wouldn’t wanna leave you guys. You’re so great you know.”

Papyrus immediately hugged Ora while Sans watched. "OH ORA. WE LIKE BEING WITH YOU TOO!"

She returned the hug sluggishly but happily before remembering an earlier thought. “Hey, could one a you gemme a cuppa water n meds? Tylenol?” She asked.

"OH! YES!" Papyrus happily got up and got a large cup of water. He passed it to Ora, before digging through the kitchen for the tylenol. It took a while, but he finally located a small bottle of pills labeled "tylenol" that he brought to her. "HERE YOU GO."

She grinned loopily at him. “Pap, you’re great.” She took the meds and fumbled the container open. She swallowed two along with most of the water. “I promise I’m not gonna die or anything. Just sick. Happens sometimes.” She assured them. Sans nodded, but Papyrus didn't seem to quite believe her. He took her glass and refilled it before setting it next to her. 

"LET'S JUST WATCH METTATON TODAY."

“Thasa good idea. Might fall asleep though.” She warned. It took her a little too long but she had an idea. “Want me to walk you through the care of a sick human?” She asked. “The problems and stuff?” It wouldn’t be the most coherent walkthrough but maybe it’d make him feel better.

"THAT WOULD BE VERY USEFUL," Papyrus said happily as he put on a show. Mettaton seemed to be either dueling or baking a cake. It wasn't clear which.

"K...." She trailed off as she thought for a moment. "Fluids are important, water or gatorade...if the fever reaches 104 degrees Fahrenheit call a doctor...sleep and fluids are the most important though...sick humans are often achy...fever can be treated with alternating medications, usually motrin and tylenol...food is hit or miss depending on the illness..." She trailed off again. "I think that's the big stuff." Papyrus listened attentively, immediately taking note to keep Ora with lots of water. Hopefully she’d feel well enough to eat later. 

“HOW DO WE TELL THE TEMPERATURE?”

"There's a thermometer around somewhere...I've got a fancy in ear one and a more typical under tongue one...." She smiled loopily at him.

Papyrus nodded, and petted Ora softly. “WHERE?”

She hummed happily at his petting, leaning into his hand. "I think in the medicine cabinet."

"ALRIGHT." He would go and get it later once she dropped off. For now he was content to stay with her and watch Mettaton. Such a talented robot. It was a shame he knew he'd never be that great.

“Do you want me to lie on the floor so you can have the couch?” She offered.

"NO, NO!" Papyrus quickly answered. "YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE."

“We can share? Can monsters get sick?”

“WE CAN, BUT I DON’T THINK WE CAN FROM HUMAN SICKNESS.”

“Then wanna sit with me and watch Mettaton?” She asked. It was weird having someone else around when she was sick, but she wasn’t going to complain if they couldn’t get sick.

"REALLY?" Papyrus smiled at Ora. "YOU WON'T BE UNCOMFORTABLE?"

“Wouldn’t offer if it would be!” She grinned, though it was a little sleepy. “You give great hugs. I bet you’re also a great snuggle buddy.” Sans probably was too, but he seemed to not like being touched as much, and she was always worried she was too much for him.

"...you aren't."

Papyrus happily scooped Ora up and shifted so they were wrapped together. "YOU ARE A WONDERFUL HOST," he assured her.

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” She blushed as she snuggled against the taller skeleton. “I’m glad I’m being a good host. Just wanna make sure you guys are taken care of.” They were wonderful and worth it.

"YOU DO WONDERFUL WITH THAT," Papyrus assured her. "REALLY, IF THERE'S ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO PAY YOU BACK LET US KNOW!" Sans grinned, staring watchfully at Ora.

“Nah. You’re helping me enough here and now. Plus you cook!” She assured him. “Once you two are settled in more, I want Sans...other Sans...to make sure you two have identities and whatnot so you aren’t completely reliant on me. You don’t have to go anywhere, but just in case something happened to me, or I did something to hurt or offend you by accident.” As she spoke, her words were more slurred as she started falling asleep. Papyrus was comfy.

“A FRESH START HERE?” Papyrus looked at his brother. Sans grinned and nodded. He liked the sound of staying in this world. “THAT WOULD BE NICE.”

“I will fight anyone who tries to send you back.” She grumbled as her eyes drifted shut.

Papyrus could have cried as he looked at Sans. “SHE WANTS US TO STAY.” Sans looked at Ora, a little stunned. “...yeah.” Ora just kept on surprising him.

Ora mumbled something as she fell asleep, clinging to Papyrus. She wouldn’t be asleep long, the discomfort of being sick would ensure it, but she’d take what sleep she could get. A few minutes later she mumbled something about oysters leaving her skelefriends alone and jolted awake again.

Papyrus petted Ora gently. “HELLO. THIRSTY?”

She leaned into the petting happily and nodded. “Hm, yeah.” Sans handed the glass over to her. She took it with a grateful smile. “Thanks Sans.” She was a little more coherent, for the moment. “Thank you guys for taking care of me.”

“OF COURSE,” Papyrus told her. “HOW COULD WE NOT?”

"Would be easy." She shrugged.

“MAYBE, BUT WE’RE CERTAINLY HAPPIER HERE WITH YOU.”

"And I'm happier with you. With both of you." She agreed. Papyrus beamed, while Sans stared at Ora. He couldn’t quite believe he was included. He wasn’t exactly friendly anymore. Hadn’t been for years. Ora met his eyes and smiled easily. "Wanna join the cuddle pile Sans?"

Sans half lifted a hand to his skull before stopping. “...not comfort.”

"Not comfortable for you?" She asked. She wouldn't be uncomfortable if he joined.

“...’m not good to sleep on.”

“NONSENSE BROTHER!” Papyrus protested. “I HAVE SNUGGLED WITH YOU BEFORE, AND I ASSURE YOU YOU ARE VERY COMFORTABLE!” Sans grinned, embarrassed at being called out.

She made grabby hands at him. "Cuddles are the best medicine." Sans shrugged, and finally got up to join them. Papyrus promptly squished him in a hug. Ora beamed. "Yay!" She nuzzled Sans happily, though she was careful of his skull. Sans very gently rubbed back, minding his fangs. "You guys are really the best." She hummed. If it weren't for the aches and pains that came with being sick, she'd be more comfortable than she'd been in years.

“...okay.” Papyrus beamed at his brother. This really was great! All of them together! He was so glad they had met Ora. If only they could help the others Underground too.

She squeezed them happily, as her thoughts started flickering from topic to topic again. "Hey...how'd you guys hunt humans?" She'd been curious about it for a while, but never asked.

“....WHAT?” Papyrus asked, startled. Sans’ grin turned chilling.

She snuggled against them both. "Most humans wouldn't just letcha have em, so how'd you get em?" It didn't scare her at all, no, she trusted them. She was just morbidly curious.

“PUZZLES,” Papyrus explained hesitantly. “IF THEY FAILED THE PUZZLES WE ATE THEM.” Don’t think about how no one ever passed. Don’t think about how the humans begged for mercy.

Ora smiled and hugged him. "Gave them a chance. You're so awesome!"

Papyrus smiled. “I TRIED TO. MY PUZZLES WERE...VERY HARD.”

"I'm glad. Means you had enough food to keep you alive to come here." She nodded decisively. "Don't feel bad about the past. You survived and that's what matters."

“...right,” Sans agreed. “helped everyone too.”

Papyrus smiled crookedly, his teeth clashing worse than normal. “WELL WE HAD FOOD. I COULDN’T IGNORE THEM.”

"See, you're amazing Pap. You too Sans. I don't know anyone else who could not only survive but feed an entire town during a famine."

Papyrus drooped. “NOT EVERYONE.”

“...not your fault.”

“I KNOW.”

"You're a real person Papyrus. Not some superhero from a comic book. You can't save everyone, but I know you did your best. You care so much about others."

Papyrus grinned, pushing back tears. “I KNOW. HEROES...AREN’T REAL.” Sans looked away. He’d really failed his brother.

"Oh no, Pap, that's not true." She scrambled a little so she could shift and look him in the eyes. "Heroes are very real! You are a hero to every single person you helped. Just because you don't wear a cape or have superpowers means absolutely nothing. You saved lives. Maybe not every single one, but you are a hero." Papyrus did start crying then. Sans quickly hugged his brother and started purring softly. She backed away, wanting to give him space. She'd clearly said something wrong. "Sorry." Papyrus reached back for Ora, holding onto her and crying softly. 

She wrapped her arms around him as tightly and comfortingly as she could, looking to Sans in confusion. Sans shook his head. He’d explain it to Ora later. She quirked a smile to acknowledge him, before returning her attention to to Papyrus and giving him a squeeze.

Papyrus slowly stopped crying and wiped his face. “SORRY.”

“No hun. I’m sorry for upsetting you. I didn’t mean to.” She gave him another squeeze. Papyrus hugged Ora, but didn’t manage to answer. She wasn’t expecting an answer, content to just hug him until he felt better. Maybe even until she wasn’t sick anymore. But at least until he felt better. Papyrus relaxed in the comfort of his brother and human friend, eventually purring softly in reply to his brother and grinning. Ora smiled happily as he started purring. Hopefully that meant he felt better. Slowly she drifted off once again.


End file.
